1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to multi-mode communications devices, and more particularly, to multi-mode communications devices implemented using universal frequency translation technology.
2. Related Art
Recent developments in computing and communications systems seek to enhance the performance and interoperability of devices. These devices, which include personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, set-top boxes, handheld personal computers, pagers, laptop personal computers, as well as home and office appliances, are being constructed to handle the tasks of traditional systems. These systems are currently constructed for receiving information signals for only a few platforms. Typically, the platforms available for a given device are predetermined. These systems can suffer from the disadvantage of being obsolete within a year or so of production, as well as being relatively expensive in terms of cost and power consumption. Conventional wireless communications circuitry is complex and has a large number of circuit parts. This complexity and high parts count increases overall cost. Additionally, higher part counts result in higher power consumption, which is undesirable, particularly in battery powered units.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for a universal platform module (UPM) for devices.